


Nate Heywood Reader-Inserts

by hallaratthemoon (orphan_account)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hallaratthemoon
Summary: A variety of Nate Heywood x Reader works that I have written out on my Tumblr. Most of these are based off prompts I have been sent.





	1. Boom. Colored Lights

As you make your way towards the front of your house, you pause, taking in the lights hanging from the roof and the snow that fell perfectly on the ground. It had taken a long time, but you and Nate finally had a place of your own. Closing your eyes to embrace the feeling of the moment, you can just barely see the glow of the lights turning on through your eyelids. When you open them, you nearly scream.

“Nate, what…did you do?” you ask, a beaming boyfriend walking towards you.

“Boom. Colored lights and white lights. I’m a genius,” he states, not really answering your question as he takes the groceries from you and kisses your cheek. “It’s awesome, right?”

Looking at the mess that was your front porch, you want so badly to tell him that it looks like a five-year old’s drawing, but can’t bring yourself to. “It looks great babe, but…maybe you let _me_ decorate the inside of the house?”

His smile turns into a pout as you start towards the door. “You don’t like it.”

“I never said that.”

“But you _thought_ it, and that’s enough. I cannot believe you!”


	2. All I Want for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are you humming "All I want for Christmas is You"?

A laugh bubbles up in your throat when you walk in to Nate’s room, hearing something that sounded oddly like humming. It takes you a minute to process what exactly the song is, but when you do, the laughter from before turns into a sort of cackling, making him jump. His eyes snap up from where he’s pouring over pages of history, cheeks tinting red.

“Why are you humming ‘All I Want for Christmas Is You’? It seems a little bit early for that, don’t you think?”

Nate scoffs, sitting back down at the table and glaring at you. “It is _never_ too early for that song.”

“It’s August.”

“Never. Too. Early.”


	3. Study Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You are talking to yourself in a silent library about how much you hate studying and how you are going to fail. Need help there? I just so happen to major in that subject. Oh shit, you’re really cute’ College AU

“The mitochondria is the power house of the cell.”

Glancing up from your place across from Nathan, you roll your eyes and kick at his shin. He winces, eyes shooting up from where he was pouring over his notecards. His expression is confused, clearly unsure of what he had done wrong as you roll your eyes and set aside your textbook.

“You’re supposed to be studying diseases, not reciting high school human anatomy,” you chide, grabbing his notecards from him. “As it is, you didn’t even remotely answer the question on this.”

Nathan goes to say something when you hold up your finger, flipping through the cards and sighing softly. His attention is grabbed by the way your lips purse and form words, mouthing things to yourself before flipping the card over and smiling. Normally he wouldn’t be this invested in the way you look, you two were just _friends_ for Christ’s sake, but everything about you in that moment has his heart beating like a massive drum.

“Okay, since I know you hate this class, and you _suck_ at this subject, I’m going to help you. Do I need to set up a rewards system?” Your eyes flicker up to meet his, making him flush as he looks away, trying to pretend he hadn’t been staring longingly.

“I-nah, I’m good.”

“All right. I was just going to offer kisses for every right answer, but to each his own.” A smirk pulls at yours lips when he coughs loudly, cheeks burning red before Nathan’s head turns back towards you. Raising a brow at his condition, you watch him play with his fingers before letting your gaze fall to the notecards in your hands. “What is an extremely rare and fatal autosomal recessive neurodegenerative disorder that begins in childhood. It is the most common form of a group of disorders called the neuronal ceroid lipofuscinoses (NCLs).”

Nate bites down on his bottom lip, tongue sticking out as he wracks his mind for the answer. After a few tense minutes of him flipping through numerous diseases, he snaps his fingers and smirks. “Batten disease!”

Rather than answer, you lean forward and kiss his cheek. “Next one.” As you sit back down, you don’t see the way he touches his cheek, a small smile on his lips.

Hours pass as you both get invested in his notecards, sharing kisses that are really just teasing at this point than anything else. Holding up the last card, you grin at him and lick your lips; you had yet to kiss him on the mouth, causing his nerves to be on edge at the possibility that it would happen. _With this card, I thee kiss_. Nate groans, smacking his forehead and shaking away his stupid comment.

“Ready? Last one, Mr. Heywood,” you sing, his heart skipping a beat and veins burning hot with the way your voice sounds.

He nods, letting out a shaky breath as you hold the card to your chest, fingers knitting over the answer on the back so he can’t see it.

“A rare form of extrapyramidal side effect of antipsychotic drugs in which perioral tremors occur at a rate of 5 Hz. It is characterized by involuntary, fine, rhythmic motions of the mouth along a vertical plane, without involvement of the tongue,” you recite, raising your eyes to see his expression.

Nate feels his entire body light up as he thinks about what disease it could be. It was so familiar, and he swears he can remember it from one of the classes. Closing his eyes, he tries to drudge up the memory, seconds spilling into minutes as he starts to panic. Shit. Shit, he can’t remember it. As he opens his eyes, about to say that he couldn’t remember, something catches his attention. Tilting his head to the side, he inspects the title of the book on the shelf beside you both. _Rabbit? Rabbit. Rabbit!_

“Rabbit syndrome,” he states confidently, rubbing his face and smiling to himself.

Setting aside the card, you lean in close and ghost your lips over his. “Good work, you got all the cards.” You sit back, not giving him anything more than that barest touch. “Time to go back over the ones you got wrong.”

A groan tumbles from his lips as he folds his arms and drops his head into them. “Go ahead.”


End file.
